


A Tiny Reward

by AliceRayne



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, PRE-SLASH OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRayne/pseuds/AliceRayne
Summary: Deadpool wheedles for a kiss from Spider-Man. He gets it, sort of.FLUFFY SHTUFF OKAY. OK.





	A Tiny Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there might be an implied attempted non-con situation but it's basically skimmed over and could be just about anything else? So I didn't think it'd be important enough to tag, but lemme know if I do need to do so! 
> 
> This drabble here was inspired by We.Spideypool post on IG, [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhQcAwCF3d4/)  
> Give the account a follow, people! It's all the cute spideypool, superfamily, bb!peter stuffs and some other ships too!

" _D'awww_ spidey-boo, pleaaaaase? Just one, itty bitty kiiiss~?" Deadpool wheedles as he shamelessly winds his arms around Peter's waist. 

"No, Deadpool!" Peter replies in a tone of exasperation borne from countless repetitions and in no way at all did this tone include fondness, nope. Not even a hint of it. 

"But spidey," Deadpool begins, pulling away slightly but with his hands still resting on Peter's hips while his masked face somehow conveying his pleading, puppy eyed expression unbelievably well. "I've been so good during our tag team patrol though! I didn't even-" he whispers here "- _unalive_ -" and back to his normal tone, "-the baddies!" 

Peter could feel his eye twitching at this, feeling distinctly unamused as he recalled that incident. "Wade, you lopped his arms off. The man might not be dead, but he probably won't ever be able to use his them ever agai-"

"Yep!" The taller red and black spandex clad man cheerily interrupts. "Then he'll never use those hands to hurt another woman like he tried to do just now." He says this in that low, gruff voice Peter's always noticed him using when he's upset or angry. He's just glad it wasn't the "I'm-threatening-you" voice; that voice never fails to give Peter the chills. 

It's moments like this that always confuses the young hero. It makes him unable to reconcile the irritating (though it's more amusing than annoying now), perverted, overly friendly and usually kind to him man to _this_ man that could kill or maim people without thought and often does it for money anyway. The difference in character used to unsettle him, honestly. 

"But seriously spidey-boo, scum like him deserves shit like that anyway. The neighborhood back there is a LOT safer with that douche armless, hands down." He sniggers, "Heh heh, hands down. Thanks, yellow, I think it's funny too!"

Peter stares at the taller man as he talks to the voices in his head, and contemplates what he said. While Deadpool was right in that the neighbourhood they 'caught' the man in would be somewhat safer (because that area would never really be safe, but that's why Spider-Man patrols there as often as he can.) He still firmly believes, however, that the man should've been given straight to the police; albeit maybe with a few broken bones and more bruises on his skin than not. It wasn't really their place to be the judge, jury and executioner. After all, with the advantage of their powers over the man, it makes it seem even more unfair to dole out their own punishment.

But...

Peter could still see how terrified the poor lady was in his mind's eye; shaking and crying in the fear of what could have happened and in relief that she was saved. The way that lady had backed into the wall when they pulled the man off, crouched in a small terrified ball and only coming away when Wade had promised the lady that she was safe and the monster couldn't hurt her anymore. He especially recalled the way the woman sobbed helplessly in Wade's arms whispering "thank you" over and over again as Wade gently shushed her, reassured her that she was safe, even going as far as asking if there was somebody they could call for her... Remembering all that, it made it pretty easy to see how Wade could easily justify killing people like that... man. 

That said, it really was a show of strength of will? Honour? Respect for him and his principles? That the merc didn't simply end the man's life. Wade had certainly radiated an awful aura of menace when they first realised what the scream for "Help" was about. He supposes then, that Wade really does deserve some kind of reward. 

Speaking of, the Merc with a Mouth was still talking to his "boxes," but this time he was apparently comparing the taste of the burrito in some restaurant somewhere to the burrito at his favourite mex restaurant downtown... aaaaaand now he's talking about some odd and unrelated things that Peter really couldn't make heads or tails of without further explanation from the merc.

"Wade." 

"Yeah baby boy?" Wade answers immediately and apparently throughout this entire time Peter had spent monologuing in his head, the merc had taken advantage of Peter's inattention to pull him into a hug, a loose one, but a hug all the same. Honestly, Peter would lecture the older man about personal space but at this point of their friendship, it would be weird as heck if Wade hadn't done that. Besides, it was easier for Peter to pull off the next move anyway. 

He rose to his tip toes because, to his everlasting irritation, he's shorter than Wade and puts his face close enough to Wade's then quietly says, "You're right, you were really good just now."

Then he plants a chaste, quick kiss right on the merc's cheek and backs away as quickly as he could, feeling his face and ears burn. He clears his throat loudly when Wade doesn't react to that except by gaping a little unattractively... aaaaand great. Now he feels super awkward. 

"Just, try not to maim or ki- er- unalive, people next time, okay?" With that said, he backs away from Wade, walking to the edge of the rooftop and shoots out a web to swing back home. He doesn't get too far from the roof when he hears Wade shout for all the world to hear:

"BABY BOY, THAT KISS WAS **TOTES** UNFAIR, WE SHOULD GO OUT ON A DATE AND HAVE A REAL KISS OKAY??? SPIDEY? SPIDEY??? YOU HAD BETTER HEARD THA-"

Peter totally did not laugh and he is definitely NOT considering that date. Nope. No siree. 

(Okay, maybe he is but so what? Wade is really fucking cute sometimes okay?)

(He's also pretty sure that he's beginning to understand Wade's character now. Maybe.)


End file.
